thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/To-Do List
Wikia To-Do List Anyone is free to help with this. Characters to add to the Canon Characters pages The Lion Guard Unofficial Characters Pages to Create Galleries Groups * Smun's Prickle/Gallery * Army of Scar/Gallery/Battle for the Pride Lands * Janja's Clan/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Janja's Clan/Gallery/The Zebra Mastermind * Janja's Clan/Gallery/Battle for the Pride Lands * Tafu's Scurry/Gallery * Kely's Group/Gallery * Kiril's Herd/Gallery * Cek's Flock/Gallery * Pinguino's Rookery/Gallery Locations * Stone Forest/Gallery * Mama Binturong's Lair/Gallery * Forest/Gallery * Mama Binturong's Lair/Gallery * Janja's Den/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Janja's Den/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Ocean/Gallery * Rainbow Rocks/Gallery * Lake of Reflection/Gallery * River of Patience/Gallery * Great Stone Wall/Gallery * Willows/Gallery * Ciso River/Gallery * Bamboo Woods/Gallery * Marsh Forest/Gallery * Rocky Mountains/Gallery * Desert Plains/Gallery * Winter Woods/Gallery * Pond/Gallery * Mountain Pass/Gallery * Giant Lake/Gallery Other Summaries Needed Groups * Army of Scar * Janja's Clan * Shupavu's Group * Kiburi's Float * Makuu's Float * Laini's Group * Ma Tembo's Herd * Bupu's Herd * Ono's Flock * Hyena Resistance * Mzingo's Parliament * Shupavu's Group * Thurston's Herd * Twiga’s Herd * Pim's Group * Basi's Pod * Mbeya’s Crash * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd * Jasiri's Clan Locations * Kilio Valley * Mapango Cliffs * Broken Rock * Ocean * Rainbow Rocks * Ciso River * Marsh Forest * Pond Images Needed Can be found on TLG or TLK Wikia. Groups * Shupavu's Group/Gallery * Kiburi's Float/Gallery * Makuu's Float/Gallery * Laini's Group/Gallery * Ma Tembo's Herd/Gallery * Bupu's Herd/Gallery * Mbeya’s Crash/Gallery * Laini's Group/Gallery * Ono's Flock/Gallery * Jasiri's Clan/Gallery * Hyena Resistance/Gallery * Kiburi's Float/Gallery * Reirei's Pack/Gallery * Mzingo's Parliament/Gallery * Shupavu's Group/Gallery * Thurston's Herd/Gallery * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Scorpion's Sting * Army of Scar/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Army of Scar/Gallery/Beshte and the Beast * Army of Scar/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Janja's Clan/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Janja's Clan/Gallery/Beshte and the Beast * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Queen’s Visit * Mzingo's Parliament/Gallery * Sokwe's Troop/Gallery * Thurston's Herd/Gallery * Ma Tembo's Herd/Gallery * Basi's Pod/Gallery * Twiga’s Herd/Gallery * Mbeya’s Crash/Gallery * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd/Gallery * Yuki's Troop/Gallery * Ora's Group/Gallery * Pim's Group/Gallery * Makucha's Army/Gallery Locations * Back Lands/Gallery * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery * Mizimu Grove/Gallery * Mapango Cliffs/Gallery * Broken Rock/Gallery * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Scorpion's Sting * Janja's Den/Gallery/Undercover Kinyonga * Janja's Den/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Queen's Visit * Urembo River/Gallery * Makuu's Watering Hole/Gallery * Chakula Plains/Gallery/Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas * Chakula Plains/Gallery/The Zebra Mastermind * Chakula Plains/Gallery/Fire from the Sky * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Eye of the Beholder * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Paintings and Predictions * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Too Many Termites * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Lions of the Outlands * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Never Roar Again * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Trail to Udugu * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Babysitter Bunga * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Golden Zebra * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Cave of Secrets * Pride Rock/Gallery/The Queen's Visit Personal To-Do List * Update Characters in Ginny's fanfics * Update Songs in Ginny's Fanfics * Finish Relationships in Ginny's Fanfics * Update Locations in Ginny's fanfics * Update Canon Songs * Check/Update Disambiguations Category:Blog posts